


Our Lady

by miraculouschatton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, Multi, Poly, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouschatton/pseuds/miraculouschatton
Summary: Everyone loves Ladybug. That's it that's the plot.





	Our Lady

Introductions were always the hardest part for Adrien. 

“This is my girlfriend, Marinette,” he started. That was the easy part of the introduction to his father. 

“I assumed as much,” Gabriel said dismissively. He’d noticed the young woman around his residence more and more recently. He looked behind his son and to the two other teenagers standing behind him and his  _ girlfriend.  _ “Why are these two present for this?”

“Well,” Adrien began nervously. “That’s Alya,” he said, gesturing to the darker skinner girl who now inched up next to him and Marinette. “She’s Marinette’s girlfriend.” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at this.

“What does that make this young man then?” Gabriel asked, looking to the third member of his son’s entourage. 

“That’s Nino,” Adrien stated nervously. “Um, he’s Alya’s boyfriend…” He trailed off and Marinette jabbed him in the side. “And, um, mine.” 

“I see,” Gabriel said, suddenly very glad he wasn’t terribly involved in his son’s personal life. “I assume this is a  _ private arrangement? _ ” he asked. 

Adrien nodded. “A-as far as anyone knows, Marinette’s just my girlfriend.”

“Good. Keep it that way.” Gabriel turned on his heel and went back to his office.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Dude, that went pretty well honestly,” Nino said, the first to break the awkward silence which had settled on the foursome when they sat congregated in Adrien’s bedroom. 

“You think?” Alya asked, exasperated. Their parents had all known for some time now that there was a little more going on that what met the eye in reference to their kids’ love lives, but Gabriel was so detached they saved him for last. Marinette decided they had to tell him and no one wanted to disappoint Mari, so they did.

“Honestly, it went better than I expected,” Adrien admitted. “He didn’t care. I was scared this was gonna be, like, the first thing in my life he’d care about.”

“Adrien stop you’re literally making me sad,” Nino said. “Anyway man, we have enough parents to go around. Just, like, cool it with the depressing mood babe.” 

“He’s not wrong, Marinette’s dad practically jumped at the idea of having another kid to parent,” Alya laughed. She was pretty sure Tom still had Adrien’s university acceptance letter on his fridge from like two years ago. 

Their relationship had been an awkward, time consuming beast. It started with Marinette liking Adrien and moved to Alya and Nino liking one another. Matters only became more complicated when Adrien finally asked Marinette to the school dance. Marinette felt trapped, in a way, by her feelings for her best friend. She spent so much time pining over Adrien that when he was finally presented to her on a silver platter she just  _ couldn’t  _ because Alya was still there and Marinette had to tell her. It got worse when Alya reciprocated the feelings. She still loved Nino but she had to admit she’d always been a little jealous that Marinette had all those pictures of Adrien in her room but very few of her. Nino had been surprisingly understanding. He was never too excitable to begin with and while he understood Marinette was more interested in his girlfriend than him, he was still totally okay with the idea of seeing them together so long as he wasn’t out of the picture. He really did love Alya, and he may not have still been crushing on Marinette, but that didn’t stop her from being hella cute.

Adrien was the hardest to get to come around. He was kind of a prude, they all knew that, but so was Marinette. Adrien really liked Marinette but the whole situation was made a lot more complicated by his bubbling feelings for his best bro. He felt like such a cliche, a model who was just a  _ little  _ gay. He’d confronted Nino first and asked his feelings on the situation. Nino’s response had been typically  _ Nino _ in nature. “Dude, I already thought we were dating.” He’d followed it with something about Adrien buttering him up with three years of wining and dining. It really didn’t take much to fall into a comfortable relationship from there. Adrien still pined over Ladybug. As Chat Noir he still flirted with her, even though he was totally devoted to his mess of a relationship. 

But it was good. They all had loving families and they were fairly discreet about the whole ordeal. In the end, it’s France and no one honestly gave a single fuck. Apparently not even Gabriel Agreste himself. That didn’t matter that much to Adrien anymore. He was loved now, and he was loved three times over. 

Now, sitting in his room with his three partners he couldn’t feel sad. 

“Honestly I feel like a weight was lifted,” he laughed. “One less secret to hide from my dad.” 

Alya laughed. “Yeah, right, like you have any real secrets.” She couldn’t help but feel the necklace she wore under her shirt.  _ Keep it, you earned it.  _ She thought about Ladybug sometimes. How pretty she was, how nice, how confident. She loved her three dorks but  _ man _ she’d give anything to ravage Paris’ hero. 

Marinette rolled her eyes in a silent agreement with Alya. Sure, Adrien had parental issues but she knew the pressure she and Alya faced daily. All the same, Adrien turned his nose up at Alya.

“I resent that, I live a very secretive life,” he stated with exaggerated hurt in his voice. At that, they all started to laugh.

“Man, I seriously don’t see how, like, Ladybug does it,” Nino laughed. “I mean, she’s like our age. She’s gotta be living in hell.”  _ No kidding.  _ Marinette thought, again forced to agree only silently. 

“Yeah, but at least she’s super cute,” Alya added. “I mean she can’t have it that rough in real life, the girl is adorable!” Adrien felt himself blush slightly at Alya’s words. He hoped Alya wouldn’t notice, but she did. “Do you have something to tell the class, Adrien? You’re blushing!”

“I mean, I, uh, yeah Ladybug’s super cute,” he kicked himself for not being better at hiding his not-so-secret crush. 

“I gotta agree,” Nino laughed. “Sorry guys, but I might leave you three behind if Ladybug wanted to get exclusive with me, ya know?” 

Marinette was sure she was the color of a tomato. I mean, sure she was in a relationship with everyone in the room but knowing they wanted to bang her alter-ego was still a little embarrassing. 

“You’re being awfully quiet, Marinette. Not a Ladybug fan? Do you prefer one of her sidekicks?” Alya laughed with a grin. “I think that Rena chick is pretty hot too.”

“I mean Ladybug is great! But I guess I’ve never thought of her like that…” Marinette trailed off. “But you’re right about Rena, she’s really pretty. Chat Noir isn’t too bad either I guess, but he seems a little… Out there.” Marinette knew she was stroking Alya’s ego, but it was  _ true.  _ Alya did look really cute in her fox costume.

“Personally, I’d still pick Ladybug out of the three,” Adrien stated confidently. “I mean, she’s so confident and she’s such an icon. Plus look at her,” he paused to pull up a particularly flattering picture of Ladybug from the Ladyblog. “The way that suit fits leaves  _ nothing  _ to the imagination. She’s gotta have a great body.”

“Ugh, I know!” Alya practically shouted. “Look at how, like, perfect it is! Maybe her costume is kinda plain but thank GOD! If she was showing any skin at all I think I’d faint.” Marinette tried to tune her partners out but it was hard considering Alya and Adrien were practically  _ fighting  _ about which one had a better shot with the superhero.

“C’mon Alya, do you even think she’d be into girls? I mean, I’ve met her once or twice. Maybe I can drag her in with my model charm,” he ended his statement with a wink. 

“Puh-lease, Agreste! Look at her, she’s got some big dick energy. And her moves? NO way some random straight girl is pulling that off,” Alya thought for a moment. “I’m declaring her bi at the very least. She’d be into me.” Alya wasn’t nearly as confident as she sounded. She WISHED Ladybug would make a move on her. She obviously knew who she was in real life, and more than once Alya had dreamed about her Lady swooping in through her bedroom window to take her away.

“Imagine how romantic dating her would be! Midnight dates on rooftops, kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower…” Adrien trailed off, inwardly considering all of the many romantic fantasies he had about Ladybug over the years. 

Marinette looked to Nino for any sign of getting the other two to stop talking, but he had his headphones on and was obviously detached from the conversation at this point. Marinette laid down on Adrien’s bed, next to where Nino was propped in a sitting position against the wall, and she laid her head in his lap as Adrien and Alya argued over who would make out with Ladybug and where. Nino absentmindedly played with her hair with one hand, scrolling through his playlist with the other. Marinette tried to pull up a fashion blog on her phone to read, but it was hard to focus when she was busy listening to her friends.

“Screw romance!” Alya exclaimed. “Imagine, like, sex! She’s so flexible! Like, acrobatic sex would be the best.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong I guess but I feel like she’d have a little more class than just weird sex,” Adrien tried to argue. 

“Yeah, and you said the same thing about Marinette three months ago but you KNOW that isn’t true,” Alya argued.

“Maybe we can just get Marinette to dress up as Ladybug then!” he felt a blush creep across his face as Marinette looked up at him. “I mean, c’mon Marinette. You do kinda look like her…”

Alya squinted at Marinette and her heart sped up. “No I don’t! Just because we’re both asian and have dark hair doesn’t mean we look alike! If I look like Ladybug, Adrien looks like Chat Noir!” Alya burst out laughing at that. 

“Adrien does NOT look like Chat! Don’t play the race card Mari, you look a lot like her. You’ve got the hair, the banging bod,” 

“The pretty eyes,” Adrien interrupted, pointedly ignoring the comment about him not looking like Chat. 

Alya bumped Nino and prompted him to take off his headphones. 

“Nino, what do you think? Does Marinette look like Ladybug?” 

“A little I guess,” Nino thought for a moment. “I’m more into the fox chick. She’s fiiiine.”

“You’re too much sometimes, Nino,” Alya laughed.

Their fun was interrupted by the all too-common siren signalling an Akuma coming from outside. Marinette quickly sat up from her position on Nino’s lap to flick on the TV.

“...information that the Akuma is calling itself  _ Papercut _ and is turning citizens into life-sized origami creations. Again, we urge all Parisians to stay indoors.”

“I gotta go,” Marinette said too quickly. “I need to make sure my parents are okay.”

“Me too!” Alya quickly agreed, thankful to have an easy out. “My sisters are at daycare, I need to get them.” Adrien stared at the two girls as they gathered their things and ran out. Alya didn’t even register that Marinette was running the wrong way to get to her parents’ bakery as they exited the mansion, she was far too concerned about the new threat to Paris.

Alya was the first to transform. She hid herself behind a dumpster in an empty alleyway. Not glamorous, but it did the trick. Flinging herself onto the roof of a nearby building, Alya, now Rena, began to traverse across Paris towards the source of the destruction. 

Marinette was close behind her, having transformed herself only a few blocks away from Adrien’s residence as well. Ladybug and Rena Rouge soon found themselves in the midst of a fight with yet  _ another  _ akuma. There had been so many lately. It seemed to them almost like Hawkmoth was placing quantity over quality anymore considering how absurd the villains he was making were. 

Back at home, Adrien was having a hard time separating himself from Nino. Akuma attacks happened all the time and, from the looks of the news, this one was happening across town.

“Dude, why are you so worried? Alya and Marinette just wanna check up on their fam,” he looked at Adrien, who was practically pacing. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Adrien looked at Nino and saw the confusion in his eyes. He hated keeping this a secret. It had been bad enough when it was  _ just  _ Nino, but now with the way their relationship had changed… Adrien felt like he was under a lot more pressure to keep his identity a secret. He had three people who he  _ needed  _ to keep safe. 

“I’m sorry Nino, I’m just… These attacks always make me nervous,” Adrien sighed.

“Don’t sweat it. Do you wanna maybe… be alone?” Nino suggested.

“YES, yeah, I mean… Yeah, being alone is probably for the best I’m just gonna be all anxious and I should probably just take a nap or--” Adrien was cut off by Nino, who had quickly gotten up from his bed and gave Adrien a kiss. 

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” And with that, Nino was gone. 

Adrien waited a moment before he let out the breath he had been holding in. Plagg zipped out from under Adrien’s bed and looked at him, disapproving of how long it took Adrien to transform. Adrien shrugged at him and smiled.

“Plagg, claws out!”


End file.
